


spring cleaning

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Tooru gets sentimental when he sees his adorable boyfriend in his old, high school jersey.





	spring cleaning

“Tooru-kuuuun~”

The call from the room over is sing-songed, and a little devious, his name dancing on a playful tongue. 

His heart dances with it, as easily as it did when they started dating years ago.

“Toooruuu, come see!” 

There’s a pile of stuff on his lap as he sits on the living room floor - papers, mostly, a collection of dusty birthday cards and ancient bills he pulled from one of the half dozen cardboard boxes surrounding him - but they’re forgotten completely when he hears Shouyou call his name, dropping to the floor like nothing more than a distracted afterthought when he stands. 

In their bedroom, Shouyou poses in front of the open closet, hands on his hips and grinning from ear to ear. “How do I look? Am I captain-y?” 

The white and turquoise jersey is loose on Shouyou, just enough to look ridiculous. The sleeves stop an inch or two above his elbows, and the untucked hem falls far enough to completely cover the zipper of his jeans. The collar is the best part, though, the V of the neck dipping enough to show a sliver of each collarbone. 

He’s adorable. Ridiculously so.  _ Obnoxiously _ so. Ugh, how dare he be so  _ cute _ when they have so much more cleaning to do. This is why the apartment’s always a disaster; how often do they cuddle up and laugh together instead of getting anything done? 

“Ah, how cute! Grown-up Shouyou-kun is so tiny compared to high school me.”

In truth, Shouyou’s not that small; he’s around average height as far as Japanese men go, maybe only a few centimeters shorter at best. The same can’t be said for the court, where they’re surrounded by players that make even Tooru feel short at times. But it’s easy to forget Shouyou’s short there, too; he has the presence of a giant, towering over them all, luring their opponents in with an aura as threatening as his spikes. 

Tooru laughs to himself; to think, he used to call such a giant ‘Chibi-chan’. 

“Oi, that’s not fair! Third years  _ are _ full grown!” 

“So cute and tiny~” 

“Tooorrruuuuu.” Shouyou pouts, crossing his arms. “You’re mean!”

Tooru laughs, striding over to Shouyou and leaning down to wrap his arms around him. “I like you small. It makes it easier to do  _ this _ -” He hefts Shouyou up, holding him close against his chest. 

Shouyou kicks his legs behind him in faux protest, but wraps his arms around Tooru’s neck and buries his face against Tooru’s collarbone. “You’re still a big meanie,” he mumbles into Tooru’s chest.

Tooru laughs, both at his boyfriend and the breath tickling him through his shirt. “Okay, okay, how abooouuttt…” He takes a few steps until his leg touches the bed frame, then topples over on top of Shouyou. “I have an idea.” 

He gets up, albeit reluctantly, to make his way to the closet. After a few short minutes of shuffling through the heaps of unorganized clothes, he finds his objective - a black and orange jersey. “Close your eyes!” he says as he reaches for the hem of his shirt and begins to pull it over his torso.

Shouyou covers his face, but he spreads his fingers to peek through, as subtle as a referee’s whistle. 

“No peeking!” 

“I’m not!” Shouyou closes his fingers - on only one hand, his bright, brown eye peeking through the gap on the other. 

“Uh huh. They sure look closed alright,” Tooru laughs lightly, pulling his shirt off anyway. 

The Karasuno jersey is… It’s surprisingly soft, he notices. For a jersey, anyway. He’s not sure why he expected it to be… scratchy. Maybe it’s because back in his third year, that’s how Karasuno felt - itchy, a nuisance creeping under his skin. 

He traces his fingertips over the number - a four, from Shouyou’s third year, finally taking up the role of ace. Something he worked toward for years, he told Tooru in his first year of college when fate brought them together to the same team. A talent he made blossom. It was a story that planted a seed in Tooru’s heart, his affections blooming as he saw Shouyou’s skills: A product of hard work, of sweat and tears, of years of practice to defy the odds. 

He pulls the jersey over his head - barely. It clings to him like wet paper, and lowering his arms is a struggle. 

But Shouyou's laughter is worth it. “You look like a doll with your arms stuck out like that!”

“Hmph. Because I am a doll.” Tooru flips his hair for emphasis, and Shouyou doubles over laughing. “Who's the meanie now, huh?” he teases, plopping on the bed to tickle Shouyou's ribs.

After twenty seconds of watching his adorable boyfriend kick and squirm, laughing to tears at the tickle onslaught, he pulls away to lay down beside him and comb a hand through Shouyou's hair. “You know what we could do with the jerseys? We could frame them in the living room.”

“Ooh! We could put them up in pairs for every year, like… like this one-” Shouyou pulls on the hem of the Seijou jersey, “-next to my number 10 jersey! Then we'd have… ummm… how many pairs?”

“Hmmm… There's the year we met,” Tooru holds up one finger, “then my first year at university with your second year at Karasuno,” he holds up another, “annndd…” 

He counts the rest to himself. One more year apart before they finally met again, before they truly met and Shouyou was more than ‘Chibi-chan’. Then two years of university together, to two years seeing each other weekly outside of school instead, visits turning to dates, weeks turning to months, and in what felt like a blink, their first anniversary had come. On their second anniversary, after Shouyou graduated university, and they moved in together. And now… “I think there's seven that we can put up now.” Eight sets total, their current uniforms a matching, brilliant red. Eight years they'd known each other, though not a direct path. “...If I can get this one off without ripping it.”

“They're gonna look so cool up on the wall!” Shouyou bursts up to his feet with stars in his eyes. “Let's hurry up and clean so we can put them up!”

Tooru grabs the old Seijou jersey to pull Shouyou back onto the bed. “No way. Cuddles first.” They had all the time in the world to frame the years together, with plenty more years to frame ahead.


End file.
